When Lonely Hearts Meet: Summer Solstice
by Marwil
Summary: Itachi and Kisame were on the run when Asuka saves them. When she got endangered, somebody saved them. It had better not be Itachi, a part of her past she'd rather forget. Chap 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **This is a sort of action but a hint of things to come.

Finally, a chap of When lonely hearts meet: summer solstice! Well, I won't hold back any longer. Enjoy.

The rain poured as the two mysterious figures jumped through the thick lushness of the forest greens, speeding along the treetops, dragging their cloaks with them. They had a dangerous encounter with a group of Konoha ANBU, which they would've tackled if they weren't outnumbered by 5 to 1. Even so, they had that annoying pest, sharingan-Kakashi with them, which made the encounter all the more dangerous. Apparently, the Hokage had sent orders to hunt down and kill Itachi as the second priority to Orochimaru's capture, if that was possible. The black cloaks with red clouds heaved as they struggled to lose their pursuers. They were obviously not willing to let them pass by quietly and go on with their lives. Of course, the fact that they were both unique in their physical appearances did not do anything to better their situation. The time passed by and they were still out of luck. The leaves shook and the air whirred as a horde of kunais and shurikens whizzed through the air. The two jumped higher to avoid the attack but a familiar sound and heat registered danger to them, setting them ablaze.

Thud!

Two blocks of wood fell to the ground. The group pursued with Kakashi in the lead. He had seen the jutsu, thanks to the sharingan implant. It was in these times that he thanked Rin and Obito for their existence, at least former. These thoughts dampened his mood but did nothing to appease the jounin enough to let the two go. If anything, they only served to heighten the jounin's determination to apprehend those two, for the sake of the village and Naruto, especially Naruto. His favorite student, though he would never tell, had always been the obnoxious and dense blonde. Those two are a great threat to Naruto's life, as he had seen with the kazekage's almost surefire death. He definitely would not allow that to happen to Naruto. He was in these state when he heard a loud pop and in an instant, a swarm of butterflies appeared. '_This technique! It can't be!_'

"Kouchou Ryuuseiu!" Asuka raised her hands and looked intently on the group. She looked down and the butterflies plummeted and pounded the ground, leaving 1 meter radius craters, and anyone unlucky to be caught in the jutsu were crushed. The parts hit were pulverized completly. Almost all of the ANBU team were dead on the spot while a majority of what's left were severely injured, only Hatake Kakashi was lucky enough not to sustain heavy injuries.

"If you want to live, go away from this place. NOW!" The silver-haired singer demanded. The usually calm Asuka was gone and was replaced by her former self. The one that ran away from Konoha though she was promised to a high position. The one who got famous for killing a the nine newly formed genin teams in konoha. The missing nin who has killed countless chuunins. She ran away last time she faced him but it won't happen again. Hatake Kakashi will pay for what he did a long time ago. She will not again run from the copy-ninja. She will face him. Though she still can not face her past, at least, she can face him and fight a part of her past she had once ran away from.

"Nice to see you again Asuka-chan." Kakashi happily said as he revealed his infamous weapon, the sharingan. He stared at her, careful not to lose sight of her movements. "I guess you will not allow me to go without a fight."

Asuka formed handseals and watched the jounin's movements. He did some familiar handseals, as she expected. He would not dare attack with taijutsu for she was well prepared for that. He would use genjutsu and ninjutsu.

Kouchou Houjo, Hisou no jutsu!

A flurry of butterflies went all over the singer and formed butterly wings. They had a wingspan of 10 meters. She flew into the air and strived for higher altitude. As she did so, she bit her thumb till it bled and formed handseals. She slammed her palms unto the air as if they were solid. She cried out, "Jidou Kuchiyose no jutsu!" A large group of butterflies appeared.

Suddenlyy, string of kunais whizzed through the air, sending the butterflies in front of Asuka to protect her. A familiar buzz sound came about and before she knew it, an electric ball called chidori was hurtling towards her in the hands of Kakashi. She tried to get away but it was too late, this was the end. She would end up still a loser to the jounin she trained so hard to defeat. He truly was a strong shinobi that could not be defeated by the likes of her. And she would now get first hand account on how dangerous the man can be. She prepared herself for her death, a death that would end her life abruptly.

Or so she thought. Next thing she knew, she was being held by strong arms and a familiar heat emanated from the body. It was a male species of the human race. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of red eyes. Sharingan! It couldn't be Kakashi, could it? but it could also be Itachi, a past she'd rather forget. She closed her eyes in the hopes of this turning out to be a dream. She will identify this person later. She felt safe and snuggled into the arms of the man.

* * *

So until next time then. Enjoy the prologue! 

**Note: **Justsu translation in the next chap or until I edit this chap for the translation.


	2. Chapter 2

Her silver hair swayed in the cool breeze, her fragrance filling the air with the aroma of expensive perfume. Despite all of this, the inevitable uneasiness ensued the girl's feelings. She looked again at the eyes of her carrier, or more correctly termed, her savior. He had done it again, for the second time. How foolish of her to think that the copy-ninja would save her, he had not a pair of red eyes. She looked at his face; it had not changed much since their last meeting. He still had that gentle yet deadly look. Well, she was the only one who had noticed that trait in her ex-boyfriend, no one bothered to give the man a second look after that incident.

The past started haunting her again, their accusing eyes, the uneasy atmosphere, the confined space where they held the trials appeared before her eyes, and most of all, those things that made her feel the way she felt before floated across her mind.

She suddenly felt guilty; it had only been a few years since she left the kazekage. She saw him some days after her recuperation from the hospital. They went out for a while but it had not been the time for such things.She had been sent on a mission concerning information only the kazekage could provide, though she'd rather ask him how he felt about her. She felt something for the young man. He was lonely and so was she. They were perfect for each other. They could provide each other the care and love both needed for they both knew how each other really feels, given that they both experienced it. But the wheels of time did not turn in their favor and that was that.

Now, she was carried by her past that once promised her eternity with a future of eternal happiness. She would have gladly accepted if not for the looming fall of her hometown, konohagakure. She looked at him intently. He was determined to save her, again. He never tired of saving her over and over again. He had always been her savior, her comfort when everything turned against her and she for him. They helped each other out when there was trouble. She turned her eyes again and closed her eyes. She knew she was safe. The girl snuggled into these comforting arms and decided to rest for a while.

"What are you doing here?" The famed Akatsuki inquired, looking through her beautiful eyes. _'She stayed beautiful as ever. Maybe I made a wrong choice. I should have…'_

The fire's warmth shook away the coldness of the night. The tree leaves rustling to the gentle rhythm of the evening breeze. Night birds hooting and cooing, the insect orchestra was playing its nightly piece, and the flame crackled to the music of the night. She had always liked the night. At times she would stay awake just to listen to it. But now was the time to answer questions the former pair waited to ask. She looked at his beautiful opals, looking at her with surprise, happiness, curiosity, and sadness. She never thought she'd find those mix of emotions in his eyes.

"I had planned on seeing someone on the village. How about you? On the hunt for Naruto again?" She sat from the Uchiha's lap, rolling her eyes to the patrolling sameheda owner.

A nod was his only reply. Then, silence. The two looked at each other for the longest time, reminiscing every curve of the other's body, memorizing the outlines of the once loved citizens of hidden leaf. The famed mass murderer reached out and touched the face of the coveted singer-ninja, the love he was never meant to have. _'Maybe now things will change for the better. Will she accept if I ask? Knowing her, she would not. Her principles are too strong.'_

Asuka closed her eyes and let out a silenced moan. She had longed for this moment in a very long time. To feel him again and to feel his touch, it was torture that it was not meant to be. It was a fate worse than hell. She'd rather go to hell than live through a life that had never wanted her to be happy. She touched his hand and felt its sinewy firmness. It was firm yet gentle. _'I'd give anything to be with him again. This encounter is still too painful.'_ A tear escaped the singer's longing eyes.

"I thought I was over you." She muttered, her voice shaking. Her comprehension failed to grasp the purpose of their parting. Fate played the cruelest of jokes and she knew first hand.

Itachi wiped her tear off, fighting hard the instinct to hold her in his arms and kiss her with all his heart, just to make her sadness go away. She was so fragile yet sturdy. She was understanding yet she upheld her principles with no second thought, fighting for what she believes is right no matter the consequences.

"I thought so too love but I was wrong. I never got over you. I'm still hoping Asu-chan." He muttered in voice barely above whisper. _'First encounter and endearments already? Maybe I just missed her too much or I am going out of my mind.' _He let the singer feel his arms. It was sweet torture to let her hold him like this. He gasped as she cried and went into him crying. He held her close and closed his eyes.

"I'm here now, don't worry." But he knew no amount of words could appease her for the fact remains that this is only temporary.

Kisame patrolled, heightening his already honed senses to the highest level possible. Danger has a way of getting into the two of them, and it was even more precarious now that Itachi is in this state. _'I have to separate the two of them. Danger is on a higher level if those two combine.'_ But that was not the thing that really worried the sharkman. He frowned as he looked at the two, hugging each other. Asuka was the person that threatened to make the Uchiha leave Akatsuki. He had to prevent it from happening. He had to.

What's gonna happen now? Watch out for next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Asuka's eyes bored into those beautiful opals that she missed to look at. This man had been hers before she met Gaara. He was her first love and she never failed to remember how she was grateful that he had been a part of her life. However, he was also the cause of her sudden turn around. She wasn't always this cold. She was a happy, flirtuous girl -she never denied that- before those events. However, now was not the time for that. She still had some questions that need to be answered and she knows now is the time to make life-changing decisions. The singer caressed his cheek as she moved to ask the pertinent questions that needs to be asked.

"Why did you want to go to trial?" She voiced out, concern in her eyes.

"…" He answered with a silence, taking her hands off his face. He looked at a distance, emptiness in his eyes.

"I asked you this a long time ago and you silenced yourself then. Why silence yourself again? Please answer my question." She pleaded.

"There are some things that need not be discussed, if we are to be together." an exotic mix an iceberg of a tone filled with so much emotion was his reply. He held her hands and looked into her eyes, kneeling all the while. His heart pounding like it never before, his palpitation coupled with intense anxiety.

"Asuka, I want you to be with me or vice versa. Please, Asu-chan. I would do whatever you asked me to. After all, we never formally got separated right? That means we are still lovers or whatever you want to call it. Please be with me. I would leave Akatsuki if need be. I would be prepared to deal with the consequences. I would take care of you and…." His proposal halted by a finger on his lips. What will happen now?

"Ssssh….." she quietly said.

"It is true that we never formally broke up demo…… we also never formally got together. Moreover, there's nothing to go back to." She said as she started her speech. '_Will he listen?_'

" I have realized the stupidity of the questions I have asked myself in the past. I should never have gotten that stuck. I never regretted, and I never will, that I met you, that we got together. What I feel sorry for is that the circumstances are against us. Many people will be hurt in the process, ourselves included." '_I hope he understands the situation and my stand from here on_'

"In addition, I am not so sure about the way I feel for you. I thought I knew what I would say to you when you ask me that but no. I am not so sure anymore of what I feel. 'tachi, I hope you understand."

She looked into his attentive eyes, watching as the emotions turned into sadness then to hope. The abhorrence for everything stopping them was clear, evident, and most of all, foreseeable. It was expected. It was perfectly understandable but he should learn to wait until the fog that clouds her heart clears away into the morning both looks forward to. Their future will always be clouded and dark for theirs is a love not forbidden but their existence is. They are detested and wanted for the infidelity to the land they were born to, both for personal reasons intertwined with the other's.

The man's eyes turned blank, face expressionless. Devoiding himself of emotional expressions, he looked at the singer's eyes, possibly pondering on the consequences of what he will do next. If he will go on pursuing her or give up and pursue the means to which he will achieve the objectives he had set when he was inducted into the group. Akatsuki is an organization of powerful missing nins aimed at world domination through the monopoly of war. War is the one thing that keeps the five great nations afloat above others like the ricefield country for example. The great five posses the most powerful shinobi of all and they decide whether there is to be war or not. War brings about the needs for the utilization of the ninjas to their highest potential, bringing their capabilities to a higher level. It is the very reason ninjas exist, though some refute this reasoning for their existence. That is the fact of the matter. It will be very hard to imagine ninjas avoiding fights when that is the very thing they are trained for. Some say they are legal assassins and they are. Whatever he will push for will decide which team will he be on for the next years and affects how he will live his life and who he will live it with. The clockwork of the man's brains started turning, signaling the start of the process of decision making, of making a stand, of choosing one's side. Which side of the war will he be on?

Asuka pondered if she has done the right thing. She is not yet sure. She has to decide now if she will join him in the organization or if she will return to be trailed or remain a missing nin working in the non-shinobi neutral nations as an entertainer singing for millions. Will she choose love and go against the world, doing something they should have done a long time ago? Her powers on the situation is limited to the decision she and her special someone will decide on. If ever they decided to go on separate ways, they will encounter each other someday and they will no longer be friendly with each other and will end up battling for each's own survival.

The sharkman was just waiting for a time to attack. Like a hunter through the dark seas, he watches and waits for the right time to ambush his prey. He looks and listens and looks and listens. He observes the surroundings. He watches out for himself and for the two. But he must watch out for himself even more if ever the two decides to form a partnership or some form of alliance to take the organization down one by one, effectively adding another problem to the organization aside from money, which is handled by Kakuzu and Hidan, Orochimaru's betrayal and his minions, and the great five countries, especially Konoha. Konoha is a vital point of the five. It is the epitome of total supremacy in terms of ninja power, economic stability and over-all influence in the actions to be done on certain issues. It had shown in a lot of times and defended itself from the combined power of wind country and the sound, emerging victorious driving the sound's power to a temporary halt. Something the other countries had not been able to do. The number one thing that's keeping it safe is the rumor and the reality about the jinchuuriki that holds the nine tailed fox. The container of the kyuubi is said to be powerful and is trained by one of the great sannin, Jiraiya. He is said to be dangerous and highly volatile in behaviour and has enough power to bring konoha down. If Konoha is down, other countries would not stand much of a chance against powerful terrorist organizations such as Akatsuki. That is why Konoha is such a big point in whatever is going down. It is also the main reason why sand sent out shinobi to aid the rehab and in the failed retrieval mission.

The decisions to be made at the campfire are not that important but nor is it ordinary or negligible. They will affect the outcome if ever they choose to side with one of the opposing parties in the upcoming war. The Great Five, led by Konoha, against Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

Which side will they be on? Stay tuned to find out. This might be shorter than I expected. The decisions of the three will all be made on the night of the summer solstice.

Till next time! Adios Amigos!


	4. Chapter 4

Asuka looked into those deep-set opals of his, wanting to answer his question quickly. As he hoped for an answer, a presence caught their attention. A group of people is headed their way. Asuka, due to the risks of their situation, quickly formed handseals, after biting her thumb, and put he hands on the ground, crying out.

"**Summoning Technique!**" In a poof of smoke, a myriad of butterflies filled the place. They were of the red type. A type of butterfly that is found only on Asuka's hometown. A unique species that would catch people unaware of its amazing abilities.

Kisame ran towards the two and took out his weapon and formed handseals

"**Water element, water shockwave!**" as he opened his mouth, a splurge of water thundered into the forests of the fire country, possibly slowing down the search party konoha sent them. Nevertheless, he prepared his sameheda, expecting the worst.

Meanwhile Itachi activated his sharingan, turning it to Mangekyou status. Whilst the three stood there a rampage was heard, a shout clearly spoken by someone infamous.

"**Suiton, suiryoudan!(water element, water dragon missile)**" the water dragon headed for Itachi. The mangekyou user had, however, quickly formed handseals and said.

"**Suirou no Tate!(water shield technique)**" a swirl of water protected the man. He saw a jutsu he recognized as Kurenai's. "Genjutsu" he said.

Asuka did not need to be told twice. She formed handseals and said.

"**Butterfly mirror technique!**" the butterflies formed a wall and became mirror like on the side facing the adversaries, and a one way mirror on the other. The wall surrounded the three, thus giving them added protection. Kisame formed handseals

"**Suiryoudan!**" a water dragon headed for Gai as he ran on water to greet them. Gai spun around and gave the dragon a kick that vanished it.

"**Violent tornado!**" he smiled and made the predictable and despicable "Nice Guy pose." Ching! His sparkling teeth vanished as he saw Asuka. She was once his "secret" crush, though Asuka knew of it all too well.

They were all there in front of them. Kakashi in front, Gai to his left, Kurenai at the back left of the Gai, and Asuma at the back left of Kakashi. They posed there. Asuma with his usual weapon, extended by chakra as always, Kurenai forming handseals in the back and Gai with a nice martial arts pose(right feet forward, body sideways, face to the front and you know the rest).

A leaf was falling from a nearby tree, all watched it falling as if it was some kind of go signal. The minute it fell on the surface of the water, Kisame dissolved into a pool of water. Swinging his sameheda upward, it unleashed its fury on a log Kurenai. '_A **replacement.**_' He thought. Kurenai shot a flurry of Explosive note covered kunai or so he thought. The minute the illusion wore off, Gai and Kurenai gave a crackling thud as he hit a nearby tree. Asuka's hands were in front of her, filled with some seals.

"he, he, he…" she laughed "**Butterfly sledgehammer shot**." She was quite amused at the fact that her former Konoha nins are now her enemies and have to kill them if need be. It was so long ago when she last saw Kurenai, Asuma and the Gang. Her former instructor, however, is either dead or missing the last she heard of Hikari Yuuchi.

Her reminiscing was cut short when Gai started opening the gates. She immediately sent chakra to her butterflies. "**Koucho no Tate(Butterfly Shield)**" She was surrounded by butterflies and formed a protective dome around her.

The man unleashed a punch that broke the shield she conjured. Gai broke through and released another punch. In a poof of smoke, a log came out. "Kawarimi. Nice try little girl but I can not be fooled by mere techniques.

A voice from behind spoke. "Oh, but I intend on defeating you. Look at the log." She smiled as she heard the sound of metal clang on her shield. It was Asuma. "Sarutobi Asuma, how cute it is to know that you're still alive." She grinned.

Asuma smiled and attacked her but butterflies flocked around him and squeezed him tightly. Asuka mockingly smiled. Then, an explosion was heard.

"Still not enough. Explosive tags are not enough to def…" Gai coughed violently, blood showed in his sputum. "So it was a poison bomb after all. Clever. Very clever."

She formed a bird seal. Chakra was released and connected to the butterflies. They seem to quiver a little. Puffs and puffs of spores emitted from the creatures. The jounins jumped out of reach. Kakashi was in a taijutsu battle with Itachi whilst Kurenai was busy evading the Sameheda. Itachi and Kisame jumped away from the puff. Kakashi looked at the spores.

"Good thing I have gas filters underneath this mask. I will not be affected." He threw a kunai at the heap. An explosion followed. However, another series of unexpected explosions got Asuma and Gai flying through the air, hitting trees in their descent.

"What the?" Kakashi wondered. "So they are highly explosive huh? Nice little trick."

"No. Look at yourselves to know what those were for." Asuka replied, smiling.

They looked at themselves and were shocked at what they saw. The spores were burning through their clothing. They were something like a strong acid. They burned through metals. Then an explosion on Asuma's weapon startled them. The jounin, luckily, was not harmed in any way.

"A spore landed on his weapon and since it was covered in chakra, it exploded." Asuka explained "So you see, the spores are not to be belittled. They explode at the presence of chakra." The remaining butterflies covered her while she walked through the mess, releasing more toxic spores.

Gai spun around so violently he created a mini typhoon that sucked the spores unto him. When the air cleared, the konoha nins were still covering their noses, and bunshins appeared near Gai.

" Kage Bunshin Bakuhatsu no jutsu(Shadow clone explosion technique)" An explosion triggered an even bigger explosion. The jounins assisted Gai home as the missing nins disappeared the minute the air cleared. They ran away whilst everybody was busy. The jounins were more concerned about the health of Gai. He was severely injured. Kakashi carried his rival on the back and ran to Konoha. The others followed. They hurried away. They have got to get Gai into the hospital.

On the way home, they spotted the presence of a medic. They stopped by to ask.

"Please give him some first aid. We ask of you. We implore you. Please." Kurenai asked. The medic nodded. He was a big bodied boy of about 13 years old. As the boy healed the jounin, Asuma was shocked at what he saw.

"Wait, aren't you Kiyasuke Sasoma? You're a missing nin too. Why're you here?" Asuma said.

Sasoma nodded and continued healing. He formed handseals but before he could finish, Kurenai held both the boy's hands.

"If I wanted to kill him, I would've done it earlier. I could inject poisonous chakra into him through my healing chakra but I didn't. I think its safe to say I mean no harm. And I can't answer your questions Asuma, for my own safety. Now if you please?"

Kakashi nodded and Kurenai let the boy's arms go. He continued on the handseals. He pressed his hand on the ground and a giant green circular seal appeared and enlarged. It covered them all. The seal released healing chakra. After about 30 minutes, the seal wore off. The boy disappeared into the woods.

"Missing nins are getting stronger and stronger. We must find a way to stop our ninja's from going missing. Those people are strong." Kakashi said, running as fast as he can. The others only nodded. They knew he was right. They saw it for themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! Lemons in this chapter. Last chap in WLHMSS. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are not mine. They're Masashi Kishimoto's. I'm just a plain old fanfictioner.**

The three sat in a circle, pondering their next move. The life of missing Nins is as such. Always planning to evade the next attack. Many are after the bounty on their heads. Many of those missing nins do not stand a chance against a group of jounins but this lot is different. Way different. These Akatsuki have a special companion for the night. How fast the news of their arrival on Konoha grounds is always amusing though the search and apprehension team sent are not very likeable to say the least. The probability that they are to receive punishment from bounty hunters and the like is almost zero. They are high class missing Nins. The ninjas after them usually have exceptional abilities in actual combat, though none has been successful in achieving their objectives just yet. Just like those that they have just encountered. The fight has been tough, compared to other fights they immerse themselves in these days.

The three sat there, looking at each other. Kisame was looking at the two. Itachi was staring at Asuka while the singer busied herself observing the vast emptiness of the night sky. It was just like her heart, dark, spacious, empty. The love she often dreams of usually turns into something horrible and they almost always get into deep trouble just for being with her. She cannot really blame them; she is a kind of troublemaker.

'_Now is the time to make a decision. I must tell him the truth._' She thought. She opened her lips to speak, trembling.

"Itachi, I cannot go on loving you for I have objectives to achieve and I must do it all on my own or it will be all for nothing." She said, hoping he will understand. Kisame waiting to see what the Uchiha will say in return.

Itachi caressed her cheeks and moved closer, eyes never parting with those of Asuka's. He leaned ever closer, breathing rugged. It was as if time had stopped just for the two of them. Asuka closed her eyes, anticipating. Itachi, angling his head, closed the distance between them. The kiss was soft and loving. Asuka kissed back, arms snaking around the man's neck. She felt his arms go around her waist, pulling her closer. Leaning towards him, she fingered his hair, all the while savoring the taste of his lips on hers. He pulled away, angling his head to the other side. She pulled him in. His tongue was licking her teeth, seeking entrance to that sweet mouth of hers. She parted her teeth in reply, allowing her taste buds to go overload. He explored that sweet mouth of hers, earning a moan as reward. He pulled away.

"I know."

He gave her a smile that showed sincerity, sadness, and happiness. The man never knew those emotions can be felt at the same time. He wanted her to stay with him. He would give her the world, her whims and caprices. He would even quit the organization if need be. Heck, he could even offer her his life if she asked. But no, she did not want any of those. She wants to resolve issues with her past and he understands. They suffered long enough. It is time for at least one of them gets some peace of mind.

"Thank you, 'tachi." It was all she could ever say. She bit her thumb and performed a few hand seals. "**Summoning technique**!"

Butterflies appeared and after a few hand movements, the butterflies flocked around them. Kisame offered to go and he did. The butterflies formed walls and roofs, all transparent on one side. They were one-way mirrors.

**LEMONS**

Asuka threw her forehead protector away. She crawled towards Itachi, grinning. Itachi understood and smiled. He took away his too and pulled Asuka onto his lap. Arms snaking around the man's neck, she pulled him into a kiss. At first, it was slow, gentle. After a while, it evolved into something wanting, needing. They kissed as if there was no tomorrow for them, and there was not. Itachi's hands searched under the back part of her shirt and unhooked her bra. He pulled it and threw it away. She opened her mouth a little and a tongue delved into it.

"Hmmmmpf" she moaned, hands unbuckling that Akatsuki cloak of his. In a few seconds, they were both naked. He trailed kisses around those nipples whilst cupping her other breast. She arched her back, pulling him closer. His kisses went down and licked IT. He gently pushed his tongue inwards, moving it in a circular motion. A moan told him he was doing fine. Moments later, he turned to kiss her lips once again, those lips that he might never see or kiss again for a long time, even forever. He knows, however, that he must not be distracted. He wanted to please her. He kissed her as is it was the last thing he would do. A sudden turn and their positions reversed. Asuka stood up and smiled.

She crawled over his member and licked it. As one hand stroked it, her lips kissed its head. '_And a large one at that._' She chuckled at the thought. Itachi's eyebrows met in confusion. She just nodded her head. She took him in and sucked it. She sucked it and he arched his back, hand on her head urging her for more. She smiled and sucked it, then pushed her tongue into those slits. She licked it again before returning to his lips.

"Enough lubrication. You're enjoying yourself too much you might come before I do." She mocked.

Itachi reversed their positions and smiled. "I can't help it. You are the only one that gave me that much pleasure. I'm starting to get jealous at thinking you had practice with other guys'." He pouted sexily.

She pulled him into a kiss. "Don't be silly. Now get back to work." And he did. He pushed in partially, giving her time to get used to the feeling of him inside her. She shifted uneasily. Itachi looked worried.

"Are you…." Asuka cut her out.\

"Get in already. I'm dying of excitement." She smiled.

He pushed all in and started rocking his body with hers. He pushed a little and pulled a little. He continued rocking her body until he felt their bodies close to climax. He pulled out almost all of him, leaving only the head inside, and then drove in with speed and force, hitting her sweet spot. She arched her back and pulled him closer if that was possible. Moments later, they came murmuring each other's name. He pushed and pulled in a few more times before lying down beside her, smiling.

**LEMONS**

"You happy?" he asked.

"Yes and no." she answered. "You do know that…" Itachi put a finger on her lips and replaced it with his, kissing her gently.

"You don't have to worry about me. Do what you must. I'll wait for you." He looked into those eyes. "Stay here until I fall asleep. I can't stand the pain of seeing you go." He pleaded, eyes watering.

She smiled, caressing her lover's jet-black hair. "Sure."

They dressed up, the butterfly walls dissolved to reveal Kisame sleeping, sitting on a tree branch. They smiled. Itachi smiled. They lied down on the ground, using a stone for a pillow. Asuka rested her head on his chest, arms embracing him.

A song kept repeating inside her head.

_I'll say goodbye for the two of us_

_Tonight, while you sleep_

_I'll kiss you softly one last time_

_To say Goodbye_

_Like I know we must_

_There's just no other way_

_And I couldn't bear to see your heart break_

_So I'll wait till you're asleep_

_To say Goodbye_

That night, when he was fast asleep, she crept away, walking silently into the darkness of the night, careful not to wake him up. She walked on, knowing she had other things to do. It may be her last chance at love but she has to do this. She has to fix her life. She hopes they'll meet again. He hoped for him to find happiness.

She was sitting in her limousine when a song played on the radio. It was Butterfly by Mariah Carey. A tear crept down her cheeks.

"I have a mission to complete. It is time to report back to you, Shinji." She said. Masaki city was her destination. "I have to go to war."

Itachi woke up, knowing she was gone. He saw Kisame walking around, doing patrol work. He signaled for them to go.

"Are you sure you're ok?" the shark man asked.

"Yeah. C'mon. The boss told us to go to Masaki city. War is about to happen." They walked on, towards their new destination, to achieve a new objective.

**As I said, this is the last chap. I hope you like it. I will start working on the last episode of the WLHM trilogy "**_When Lonely Hearts Meet: Ultimatum_**"**

**NOTE: The songs are not mine. They're from another artist. And WLHMU is a one shot. Watch out for it.**

If anyone wants to know what Asuka will do next. Read Tategawa Shinji. She's in there as a supporting character. There will be a war in Masaki city. A huge thing will happen there.

…..


End file.
